marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 21
. As such, they should be considered a common-law couple. She thinks about the possibility of landing a role in the next Arnold Schwarzenheimer movie. As the role requires Mary Jane do a nude scene, she realizes how much her new role bothers Peter. Although it would be great for her career, Mary Jane realizes that it is petty compared to the dangers her husband faces every day as Spider-Man. Noticing the date, Mary Jane remembers that Peter's birthday is coming up and she still needs to buy him a gift. Meanwhile, Spider-Man wakes up in a lab with what looks like a cybernetic arm, a new eyepiece, and multiple stitches. He was brought there by Cyborg X, after rescuing him from Solo. A scientist named Oscar McDonnell explains that Cyborg X had some malfunctions with his computer programming and was reliving the few hours prior to his 'death' in a military operation in the Middle East.Oscar McDonnell states that the soldier was involved in the Gulf War. However, this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. One of the last thing he remembers was Spider-Man helping him, so he helped the hero in return. Supposedly, Dr. McDonnell performed all of Spidey's 'repairs' without removing his costume and erased his bio-rythm from Cyborg X's programming. All in an effort to project a degree of 'simple trustworthiness' in the U.S. government which has had a bad rap ever since 'Watergate'. Spider-Man's questions are deflected and he is merely told that the government is on his side. He's uneasy about Care Labs existing and creating people like Cyborg X no matter what their good intentions. His concerns are put to rest, for the moment, with the presence of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Dum Dum Dugan. Convinced that there is no secret super-villain behind these experiments, Spidey leaves to go after the Sinister Six once again. On his way out of Care Labs, Spider-Man runs into Deathlok. Spider-Man confuses him for the Deathlok he met in an alternate future.This was Luther Manning in . Deathlok doesn't understand the reference because they have never met. The cyborg explains that he became what he is against his will, and that many of the people involved with Cybertek, the company that created him, now work for Care Labs.Michael Collins was turned into Deathlok in . Spider-Man is not surprised that not everything is kosher with Care Labs, but has the Sinister Six to worry about. Deathlok then offers his help in exchange for Spider-Man's assistance in investigating Care Labs. Needing allies to help take down his foes, Spider-Man accepts Deathlok's offer. Tracking the spider-tracer he planted on Hobgoblin, Spider-Man leads Deathlok to the lab the Sinister Six were invading in New Jersey. Deathlok's computers scan the facility and he finds no trace of the Sinister Six, who had just recently entered a dimensional doorway inside. Storming the facility, they are attacked by robot drones that the Six have left for anyone following. The pair easily takes down the robots, and in the aftermath, Spider-Man is surprised by Deathlok's savagery when he has claimed to be a pacifist. Deathlok explains that he has a capacity for violence and that sometimes, it scares him. The heroes decide to enter the same alternate dimension that the Sinister Six went through to find them. The alternate dimension is a nightmare with over a hundred thousand corpses left behind by the Sinister Six. Spider-Man finds proof that they were there when he discovers the discarded spider-tracer that he planted on Hobgoblin. They also left behind a bomb, which is detected by the wall-crawler is warned by his spider-sense. Spider-Man and Deathlok outrun the trap and escape the exploding building virtually unharmed. With no other leads, the pair decides to return to Care Labs. Returning to Care Labs they find it under attack by the Sinister Six visibly killing any in their way with their new hi-tech weapons. Deathlok goes after Electro but is quickly taken out by the villain's new electric upgrades. Meanwhile, Spider-Man fends off one of a hundred robots the Six have brought back to this dimension with them. The wall-crawler is knocked back onto the corpse of Cyborg X, and is horrified to find that he is dead. Deathlok presses the attack despite the fact that his computer interface has been neutralized by Electro. Suddenly, the facility is rocked by an explosion, that knocks Spider-Man back and buries Deathlok under tons of debris. As the Sinister Six escape in their ship, Spider-Man manages to tag it with a spider-tracer before trying to dig Deathlok out. Later, Mary Jane doing the laundry when she hears a crash in the other room. When she goes to investigate it, she is horrified to see the state of her husband, who is passed out on the floor. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** }} Other Characters: * * * ** Locations: * * ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}